Cowboys and Indians
by Stuff3
Summary: As the Mortal Kombat and DC universes merge one cynical bounty hunter finds himself out of place and out of time. Now Jonah Hex must adapt to this strange new world with even stranger inhabitants.


_He was a hero to some, a villain to others... and wherever he rode people spoke his name in whispers. He had no friends, this Jonah Hex, but he did have two companions: one was death itself... the other, the acrid smell of gunsmoke._

Jonah Hex grumbled and groaned down in the dirt. He opened his eyes to see an unfriendly sky above him. He shook his head and picked himself up. He was disoriented, confused but most of all pissed off(but only more so than usual).

He dusted his gray Confederate uniform off and looked around to observe his new surroundings. He was in a forest; the sky was dark, casting a deadly feeling onto him and his new surroundings. The terrain was threatening; corpses hung from the dead trees and were being picked apart by the buzzards. But the strangest part about this whole thing were the trees itself… they had faces. Now he had been to and witnessed many strange things in his life but this was the first time he'd ever been to a forest that was alive. He was uneasy about his new surroundings or how he got there.

He had a short list of answers.

Last he checked he was about to put a bullet through some bank robbers face. Then there was a flash of light and then he was here. But he assumed there was a binge in-between all that.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any answers from the trees he picked up one of his boots, took a step forward and planted it on the ground. The dirt crunched under his foot and his spurs rattled as he began his potentially his long journey for answers or civilization, whichever came first... or at least what got him out of here. He started to make his way through the living forest, all the while watching the trees who watched him back. He was silent as he walked save for his own boots hitting the ground but in his silence he contemplated how in the hell he could of gotten here. He again couldn't come up with anything.

"Heh" he cackled "Jonah ol' boy if this is a bad dream you gotta give up drinkin'" he said aloud to himself. He walked further through the forest and the trees eyes followed him as he went. He made it a point not to get too close to them. They smelt of death and dried black blood staining their wooden mouths. This whole place reeked of death. But then again he was used to that.

He walked until he found a small path running through the forest. Thinking it might lead him to some civilized society and out of this god forsaken place he placed a boot onto the path.

Then he heard something coming around the path. Survivalist instincts told him that he didn't want to be seen or heard by anything while he was here, at least not yet. Lord only knows if the trees were this strange, what would its inhabitant look like. Drawing one of his revolvers he slid off and took cover behind a tree, only to find himself in a staring match with another. He lifted a finger to his face motioning for the tree to 'shush' it. The tree made no response. Jonah turned around and poked his head out from the side of the tree and peered ahead to see what was coming. He saw shadows first and heard voices with them. The shadows looked strange but it could have just been his imagination but the voices sounded malicious. Then figures appeared. Three men surrounded another bound one as they marched. Jonah noticed the bound man was an Indian not unlike something he's used to seeing so perhaps he wasn't as lost as he thought. However the appearance of the other three deterred any such notions.

Needless to say they were just as pretty as he was.

Large fangs produced from lip less mouths all adorned on bald heads with orange eyes and muscular bodies encased in armor.

They shoved the Indian to the ground and hollered at him.

"Shaman!" one roared "Our leader Baraka has disappeared! It is by your doing this has happened and now you will die!" he tensed up as he unsheathed blades from his arms. Jonah knew now for sure he was far from home.

"No!" their captive cried "Please, you don't understand. Something is going on here, something bigger than any of us have ever encountered before. You have to let me go so I may find a solution" he pleaded.

"The solution is death!" he roared as he kicked him to the ground and kept his boot on his head.

Now to Jonah peering from behind the tree this didn't look anything like a fair trial. He poked his revolver out and aimed it at the back of the head of the one with blades on his arms.

Besides he'd be damned if he was gonna loose a beauty contest any time soon.

He pulled the trigger and the gunshot echoed through the forest. Before any of the others could react to the sound one of their heads exploded into a sea of red. Its body fell like stones onto the ground next to the Indian and it's blades rattled. The other two darted their heads around for any sign of the culprit; they didn't have to look for long for Jonah revealed himself. Roaring and snarling the two of them charged him.

With five bullets left Jonah unleashed the round onto them. Two of them shot the armored chest of one before a third hit's throat. Stumbling to its knees, it's hands grabbed it's throat but it could do nothing to stop the bleeding. He lay on the ground squirming in agony. As for the other Jonah's remaining bullets hit its chest but it's armor protected it.

"Damn" Must be havin' an of day" Jonah cursed to himself

The monster let out another roar and unsheathes its own blades from its own two arms. Jonah dropped his gun knowing now he was out and would not have time to reload. Although he had his other on his belt he reached for something else. He pulled out a tomahawk and flung it forward towards his charging opponent.

The tomahawk spiraled through the air towards the charging monster. Spiraling the blade connected and impaled into the monsters forehead. Blood tricked down from the wound and it's face. It's arms slumped to its sides and then it fell to the ground. The Indian starred on in awe.

Jonah reached down to pick up his gun and then casually walked over to get a closer look at his work. He bent down over the corpse of the one he killed with the tomahawk. Putting his hands on the handle he pulled it but it remained lodged. Then on a second attempt and with more strength into and with a grunt from him and a squish from the head he successfully freed his tomahawk. Blood dripped from it as did the head. Hearing a grunt he looked over to the other one still alive, squirming on the ground holding it's throat.

"Wait'n ta die?" Jonah asked aloud as he walked over. He looked down as it writhed on the ground "Lemme help ya, ya sumbitch" he said raising the tomahawk. Then he swung it down into it's skull and now it finally stopped moving. Pulling it from this one's head Jonah observed his surroundings. Three dead, one alive and one bonded. He turned his head to the Indian who was silent with wide eyes. He walked over to him stopping before him. He looked him over, up and down with both eyes. This forest had an interesting array of welcomes for him, he wasn't in the mood for any more. He looked down at the Indian.

"If I let ya go, ya ain't gonna try nuthin' funny?"

Shock overcame the captive's face "What?! No! Why would I do that? You have saved me?" the Indian told him, schocked he would even consider such a thing.

Jonah looked to the three dead around him "Keep strange company" he said. He then bent down with his knife, cut the ropes freeing him. He felt and rolled his wrist satisfied as he got up.

"Thank you" he bowed his head with gratitude "You came just in time"

"Way I see it, ya owe me one" Jonah said. He was silent for a moment but did respond. He dropped his arms to his sides.

"If that is how you feel I shall repay you" he said before looking him over "Jonah Hex"

Jonah raised an eyebrow. He knew him, many did, but he said his name with more optimism than most. On top of that Jonah had no idea where he was "Y'know me?" he asked

"The spirits guide me" he said with open arms "They told me your name, your history" Feeling defensive and grimacing Jonah reached for his loaded gun "You need not be offended" He said putting his hand up "I will do you know harm" this did little to relieve Jonah but he continued talking "My name is Nightwolf  
>he introduced himself and bringing his outstretched arm to his chest "And the spirits told me of a great conflict occurring. A collision with another world"<p>

Jonah scowl looked in in disbelief but he couldn't help but believe him. He removed his hand from his revolver.

"I understand this may seem impossible given the time from" Nightwolf said.

"Na" Jonah let out "I've led an interestin' life"

Nightwolf nodded to him "This rift has caused our worlds to meet and you to be pulled from your time and world" Jonah now took the time to take out his empty gun and start reloading, who knows what this new world had in store for him. "I am still not sure what has caused this rift but I must try to reverse it as my ally's surely are"

"Uh huh" Jonah said sounding uninterested as he finished loading his revolver. He then reached for a match and cigarette.

"If I am in your debt then I will find a way to reverse this merging and restore you to your home" he explained as Jonah lit the match on the bottom of his boot and then lit his cigarette.

"Tired ah me already?" he asked not expecting an answer nor caring what it was.

"No of course not, I only wish to repay you r for saving me"

Jonah let out a satisfied puff of smoke "Alright Injin, ya got me" he said throwing away the match and pulling out a newly loaded revolver. "You and Ah's gonna find a way to fix this damned mess"

Nightwolf nodded to him with a smile "There are a few places we can start at" he said

"Let's start by gettin' the hell outta here" Jonah said walking past him and off. Nightwolf followed and they now walked side by side.

"I feel together we will be able to accomplish a lot" Nightwolf said turning his head over to him as they walked through the living forest.

"Injin'" Jonah said as a grin formed on his face and he poked the brim of his hat up with his gun "Ah couldn't help but feel the same"


End file.
